


Brother

by The_City_Rain



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gerard attends Mikeys funeral, Grief, Loss, My Chemical Romace - Freeform, No Incest, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_City_Rain/pseuds/The_City_Rain
Summary: Gerard attends Mikey's funeral and finally realises he's lost his baby brother.TW // suicide, grief
Relationships: Gerard Way & Mikey Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Brother

Everyone was crying.

Ray was next to him, Frank one seat across on the other side. Gerard had left the seat on his right open for Mikey.

Gerard was sad, of course he was sad, it was a funeral. But he couldn't cry.

It was a rule as an older brother. No matter how sad or terrified you were, you had to pretend you were okay.

Gerard remembered the day they shot The Ghost of You music video. He had been scared seeing the water fill the boat and hearing people around him yelling but one look at his baby brothers terrified face told him he had to be strong. He had to pretend he wasn't scared, he had to be calm, for Mikey's sake.

That's what Gerard was doing now.

He couldn't cry.   
He couldn't act distressed.   
He didn't want Mikey to panic.

Ray held out a packet of tissues to Gerard, assuming he would need one like everyone else in the room. Gerard silently declined. He glanced to his right to check if Mikey was okay. He was met with Frank crying into Jamia's shoulder.

Mikey wasn't there.   
He never would be again.

Gerard had no reason to be strong anymore.   
He was weak.

Gerard eyes finally filled with tears. He watched as Mikey's coffin went blurry in his vision.

Gerard shoulders start to shake uncontrollably. He hunched over, hugging himself as the tears streamed from his eyes.

He felt arms embrace him but they weren't Mikey's. They would never be Mikey's again.

This time he grabbed a tissue when Ray offered.

Mikey was gone.

He was never coming back.

Gerard had to survive without his anchor.

Without his baby brother.

Gerard's mind stuck on those words.

Baby Brother.

Mikey was still so young. Gerard would never get to grow old with his brother. He would never see his brother grow old.

His brother was gone.

The one person Gerard trusted more than anyone in the world.   
The boy Gerard basically raised.

Gerard sobbed into his hands. He didn't know why it took so long for it to hit him.

No one would ever fill the empty seat.   
No one would ever fill the empty seat.   
No one would ever fill the hole in Gerard's heart.

_Where's Mikey?_  
_He killed himself._


End file.
